This study investigated the hypothesis that a low-fat diet decreases the absorption of vitamin E (E), a lipid-soluble antioxidant vitamin. The hypothesis was investigated by providing volunteers with identical diets controlled for fat content and E supplements. Blood samples were taken to determine E levels. Since both increased E and decreased dietary fat are thought to be protective against heart disease and cancer, it is important to understand the possible interactions between them.